


Frío

by QueenAIDA



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AidaxLectora, F/F, Si estoy haciéndolo porque al parecer nadie más lo hará
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAIDA/pseuds/QueenAIDA
Summary: Ambas se pierden en los ojos de la otra, pero solo una de ellas tiene verdadera lujuria en su mirada.Ambas sonríen sobre los labios de la otra, pero solo una de ellas siente verdadera felicidad.Solo una de ellas siente verdadero amor.
Kudos: 2





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Esta es mi primera obra. Primerísima primera.  
> Advertencia: puede que sea un asco.  
> Por favor díganme qué opinan en los comentarios.  
> Con todo esto dicho, disfruten!

8 P.M.

Ophelia abandona la sala de reuniones y se dirige a paso tranquilo pero firme hacia su pent-house. Esta vez el motivo de la junta era discutir las nuevas medidas a implementar en la captura de los Inhumanos, por lo que esa tarde se dedicó a escuchar y aprobar las ideas que sus hombres le sugerían, cada una más cruel y violenta que la anterior.

Así había sido su vida desde que se posicionó como líder de Hydra: personas buscando su aprobación, saludándola con respeto en los pasillos o huyendo con miedo al verla acercarse; esa era una de las cosas que le llamaban la atención de los humanos y que aún no entendía completamente, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba observándolos e intentando imitar su comportamiento. Complacerla parecía ser lo único que les importaba, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con sus peticiones o si éstas iban en contra de sus ideales morales. ¿Acaso no conocían el valor del libre albedrío, algo que ella buscaba poseer? ¿O solo lo ignoraban, inconscientes de lo importante que debería ser para ellos y de lo diferente que serían si no lo tuvieran?

Abre la puerta de su “hogar” y su expresión se transforma en una ligeramente confusa al ver la sala de estar vacía. Escucha voces provenientes de su dormitorio así que se dirige hacia allí, encontrándose con una joven mujer acostada en su cama.

⁃ Te estaba esperando – dice apagando el televisor y regalándole esa sonrisa que Ophelia conoce tan bien.

“Extraño” piensa, ya que su novia solía recibirla en la sala, leyendo un libro o poniendo la mesa para cenar juntas y hablar sobre su día antes de ir a dormir. Su parte favorita de la monótona rutina que era su vida.

Considera que esa frase no necesita respuesta y sin embargo su acompañante la observa con algo que Ophelia solo puede catalogar como ansiedad y deseo. La única reacción que se le ocurre es sacarse los zapatos y unirse a ella en la cama.

Pronto se encuentra acorralada entre sus brazos, sintiendo tan solo el calor de los labios de su pareja contra los suyos.

Ophelia imita sus movimientos y continúa con el beso, sabiendo que eso es exactamente lo que _Ella_ quiere.

_Ella_ comienza a desabotonar su camisa, creyendo que eso es exactamente lo que Ophelia quiere.

Se detienen a recuperar aire por un momento. Bueno, una de ellas lo hace.

Ophelia la empuja sobre el colchón y se ubica encima de ella, sabiendo que a _Ella_ le gusta eso.

_Ella_ muerde suavemente su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, creyendo que a Ophelia le gusta eso.

Ophelia suelta un gemido. _Ella_ cree que es de placer.

Sus pulmones exigen aire nuevamente pero esta vez Ophelia nota que el brillo en los ojos de su novia pasa de la excitación al dolor, a la vez que su frente se arruga y su sonrisa se transforma en una mueca. Un cambio casi imperceptible para la mayoría de las personas que _Ella_ intenta ocultar rápidamente, pero Ophelia no es como la mayoría de las personas.

⁃ Es sólo un dolor de cabeza, está bien - dice respondiendo a la pregunta hecha por sus ojos, no su boca, y arremete nuevamente contra los labios de "Madame Hydra".

Ophelia aún cree que algo anda mal pero decide seguirle la corriente, sabiendo que (como había aprendido en este nuevo mundo) hay veces que las personas no quieren hablar sobre sus problemas o demostrar su dolor por miedo a parecer débiles. _Ella_ fue su principal fuente de conocimiento en este tema.

Minutos después ambas se encuentran desnudas y jadeando, pero esta vez es Ophelia quien acorrala a su novia entre sus brazos. Ambas se pierden en los ojos de la otra, pero solo una de ellas tiene verdadera lujuria en su mirada.

Ambas sonríen sobre los labios de la otra, pero solo una de ellas siente verdadera felicidad.

Solo una de ellas siente verdadero am…

⁃ ¡ACHÚ!

Ahora lo único que Ophelia siente son pequeñas gotas en su cara.

⁃ Oh por Dios, lo lamento mucho - _Ella_ se disculpa nerviosa, un tono rojizo cubriendo sus mejillas.

⁃ Está bien.

Ophelia se acuesta a su lado y pone una mano en su frente. Caliente. Incluso más que sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios carnosos.

Ninguna de las dos habla. Ophelia se limita a cubrir a su novia con mantas y _Ella_ apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su "jefa"; _Ella_ podía ser la segunda al mando, pero nadie le ganaba a Madame Hydra.

"Los humanos buscan más afecto físico de lo habitual cuando están enfermos" Ophelia odia cuando esos datos le aparecen de la nada, recordándole que en el mundo real su cabeza no es más que una computadora repleta de información, pero en este caso es útil. Sabe muy bien que _Ella_ no se comporta así usualmente; que si bien a veces toma su mano o juega con su cabello durante un beso (siempre y cuando solo sean ellas dos en la habitación), _Ella_ nunca, jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas, la había abrazado de esa manera. Ni siquiera dormida.

⁃ Arruiné el momento, ¿verdad? - su voz suena excesivamente preocupada.

⁃ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enferma? - pregunta a su vez Ophelia.

⁃ Yo no lo llamaría "enfermedad"... - no hace falta más que una mirada de Madame Hydra para que _Ella_ conteste la pregunta. - Cinco días.

⁃ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - cinco días eran demasiado para un simple resfriado, pero Ophelia sabe que comentarlo no serviría para nada.

⁃ Ambas estamos demasiado ocupadas para preocuparnos por un dolor de cabeza y unos cuantos estornudos - dice encogiéndose de hombros. - Aunque a decir verdad me sorprende que no lo notaras.

"A mí también" piensa Ophelia, pero no dice nada más. Solo acaricia el cabello de su novia hasta que, "unos cuantos estornudos" después, su respiración se vuelve tranquila y su abrazo pierde fuerza.

Por la mañana tendrá que soportar sus quejas y convencerla de que Hydra no caerá si se queda en cama un día, pero por ahora Ophelia se concentra en lo que tiene a su alrededor. Puso mucho esfuerzo en llegar a donde está, en encontrar a alguien que la ama como ella misma quisiera amar, en literalmente construir un mundo donde ambas puedan ser felices.

Finalmente lo había logrado. "Y no voy a dejarlo escapar" se promete, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su novia como siempre, cada noche, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas, lo había hecho.


End file.
